The present invention relates to the use of 3,7,9, 9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds as diuretically active pharmacologically active substances, to diuretically active medicaments which contain 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo-[3, 3,1]nonane compounds as active substances, and also to novel 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo-[3,3, 1]nonane compounds with valuable pharmacological properties, in particular diuretic effects.
3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds which are 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted by aliphatic groups and have properties affecting the heart, in particular anti-arrhythmic properties, are known from EP-A-O 103 833. EP-A-O 306 871 describes 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo[3, 3,1]nonane compounds which have in the 3-position an optionally substituted benzhydryl or cinnamyl group and have properties affecting the heart, in particular bradycardic and calcium-antagonistic properties, and have a beneficial effect on the cardiac rhythm. In EP-A-O 301 245, 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds are described which have a benzyl group in the 3-position and serve as intermediate products for the production of 3,7,9, 9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo[3,3,1]nonane compounds having a substituted sulfonyl group in the 3-position which have pharmacological effects affecting stomach motility.